


Sometimes what you want is just what you need

by Eclectic_Nerd



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Soft KyuMin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Nerd/pseuds/Eclectic_Nerd
Summary: Changmin is having bad day and is not sure why until his best friend and partner in crime shows up as a surprise.





	Sometimes what you want is just what you need

“Tomorrow is another day...tomorrow is another day…” Changmin kept saying this mantra as he made his way to his hotel room. He was hoping to avoid seeing Yunho as he wasn’t in the mood for a pep talk/lecture. He knew he messed up and didn’t need to be reminded of this fact.

He reached in his pocket to pull out the keycard for his room…”tomorrow is…” his chant was interrupted by the person that he was trying to avoid.

“Changmin...Shim Changmin!”

Changmin closed his eyes and sighed but he turned around. “Yes, hyung?”

“Is everything okay? You seemed...off.” Yunho asked with concern in his eyes. Changmin was surprised as he had expected to hear about his mistakes and everything that he did wrong as well as how things would be better tomorrow.

“I know I was hyung. I’m just having a bad day and tomorrow I promise that I will do better.” he tried to reassure Yunho.

“You’re feeling okay?”

“Yes, hyung. I think I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And you know what they say, right?”

“What do they say Min?”

“You wake up dumb, you’re dumb all day.” Changmin explained and tried to diffuse the situation with a laugh.

Yunho just looked at him and shook his head. They have known each other for years now but they still sometimes did not mesh. “Okay, but let me know if there is anything that I can do to help. I’m always here.” Yunho said seriously as he put a hand on Changmin’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. 

Changmin was truly grateful for that. “Thanks hyung but I think that I am just going to take a bath and have a nice dinner. Perhaps that will reset my brain. Good night!”

“Good night, Min. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yunho looked a little bit reassured as he left Changmin at his door. Changmin let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding because he was relieved that he didn’t have to hear a lecture. He swiped his keycard and entered his room. He closed the door and rested his forehead on it. 

To say that he was off was an understatement. Everything that can go wrong did go wrong. It all started when he woke up to someone pounding on the door. It was Yunho yelling to him to see if he was ready to go. As it just so happened, Changmin forgot to set his alarm and the car was going to arrive in about 15 minutes. He got ready in about 10 minutes and made his way downstairs just as the car arrived to take the two of them to the venue. They were in Japan at the moment getting ready to have a concert. The trip to the stadium was thankfully uneventful but things did not improve for him. 

He was handed a cup of coffee while the outfits he was going to wear for the show were brought in from the dressing room so he could try them on to see if they needed any last minute adjustments. He was holding a white shirt that he was supposed to wear in one hand and his coffee in the other. He was taking a drink when he was suddenly pushed forward. The lid on the coffee was not completely on so it went everywhere including the white shirt and on Changmin himself. He was in shock. The makeup artist that had bumped into him apologized profusely and ran to get someone who helps with wardrobe. When she came in the room, she had an absolute fit at him even though she was told he didn’t do it. She still blamed him because he was holding the coffee. She finally calmed down and was quick to find another shirt. He would have to go through rehearsal smelling like coffee however as there weren’t any regular clothes to change into. The rest of the fitting went smoothly and his outfits only needed minimal tweaks. 

After that, there wasn’t any other big moments but the rest of rehearsal was awful for him. He was slow on his cues and was behind on the dances. It wasn’t enough to ruin the practice but he knew that he was messing up. He kept trying to focus but he found that he couldn’t and didn’t understand why so he just struggled to get through the rest of practice. He was able to escape as soon as it was done.

He finally stopped leaning against the door and decided to take a bath just like he told Yunho he was going to. The hotel had nice clawfoot bathtubs that were perfect for a bath. He went to the bathroom to start the water and once he got the temperature that he was satisfied with, he put the stopper in the tub. He dropped a lavender bath bomb in the tub to help him relax and went to his room to get his robe. As the bathtub filled with water, he went to his refrigerator and got out a bottle of wine. The label caught his eye for a moment and he had flashes of memories that involved nights drinking this very wine. He couldn’t help but smile and he suddenly felt a little better. He poured his wine and found his book. He went into the bathroom and turned off the water. He sat in the tub for a half an hour and decided that he should probably take a shower before getting something to eat as baths refreshed him but didn’t make him feel clean.

When he was done with his shower, he dressed in his pajama bottoms and a tank top. He grabbed the menu for room service and looked for something that sounded good. He settled on baked salmon with rice and broccoli. He didn’t have an appetite for anything heavier. He called his order in and was told that it would be about twenty minutes.

He flopped down on the couch to wait for his meal. He had a suite style room, which meant it was more like a one bedroom apartment than a hotel room. Changmin debated on whether to turn the television on or not. He picked up his book instead and tried to read but all he could think about was what a failure he was. Since he got out of the military last year, he had days like this more often than not. It was almost as bad as when their quintet had turned into a duet. He had a lot of stress and anxiety.

Changmin didn’t know why getting out of the military caused him to doubt himself. Except for the late nights and constant travel, being an idol was similar to being in the military due to strict schedule, always being watched and not having a lot of freedom. He knew that the world of K-Pop had changed and there was a new generation of groups and fans. He was not a competitive person but he didn’t want to be left behind as he truly loved what he does. Changmin couldn’t concentrate on his book as his mind kept replaying all the things he did wrong today however there was something else that was bothering him but he couldn’t figure out what it was. This unknown factor was a big reason why he felt the way he did.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on his door. “Room service. I have your meal.” a gruff almost muffled voice said. Changmin raised his eyebrow.

“That’s a little rude.” he thought. “I’m coming.” he said out loud. He opened the door for the server who was wearing a mask and a hat pulled low over his eyes. It seemed like he avoided any kind of eye contact. 

“Strange...when did this hotel get so informal?” he questioned himself. He decided that it really didn’t matter and moved out of the way so the server could roll the cart in. 

“Actually, just leave it there, thanks.” Changmin just wanted to be alone to wallow. The server nodded and started to walk to the door, not looking at Changmin at all.

He spoke again, “Enjoy your meal...Chwang.”

“Thank…” Changmin froze. “Chwang?” He walked up to the server, grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled it off. His eyes opened wide in surprise as the “server” took off his mask. 

“Of all the food to order in Japan and you order baked salmon.” Kyuhyun chided him.

“Kyu? Is that really you?”

“In the flesh.” Kyuhyun smirked at him. Kyuhyun’s hair was black at the moment and Changmin noticed that his face looked thinner. He didn’t have his applecheeks anymore.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve run away to serve room service. I’ve always wanted to try it.” he sarcastically said. “Why else do you think I’m here, stupid?” He punched Changmin’s shoulder. He chuckled at Changmin’s still shocked expression as he took his hat back. Kyuhyun then went into the hallway to grab the bag he left there, came back inside and took off his shoes. Changmin was just looking at him. “I had leave to use so I figured I’d come see your show.” he said more gently this time.

Changmin didn’t know what came over him as he looked at Kyuhyun but he flung himself into Kyuhyun’s arms and hugged him hard. He knocked him a bit off balance but once he steadied himself, Kyuhyun returned the embrace after he put the bag down.

“Is Yunho really being that annoying and demanding?” Kyuhyun joked. “Or did you just miss me that much?”

As Changmin was hugging Kyuhyun, he realized that he really did miss him and that the absence of Kyu in his life was the reason why he was not fully himself. Kyuhyun was the one that always buoyed his spirits when he was down. Kyuhyun was like fresh air as he never took himself too serious and knew Changmin better than anyone. The two of them mesh and had since they first met.

Changmin pulled away to look at Kyuhyun and smiled. He softly said, “I guess I just missed you.”

Kyuhyun looked at him and saw that he was serious. He understood what Changmin was going through as he dealt with the same feelings when Changmin had joined the military. He looked him in the eye and said, “I missed you, too. Main reason that I’m here.” Kyuhyun decided to be honest because Changmin at times was Kyuhyun’s strength when he felt that he had none. Changmin always helped to recharge his energy. Things had not been the same since they had to partake in their mandatory military service. To be honest, they both were counting down the time until Kyu was free from his duties and they could get back to “normal”. Well, as normal as things could be around the two evil maknaes. 

They looked at each other for a moment longer but then they both got a little embarrassed and looked away. They knew what they meant to each other and their bond was strong but they were not the type to verbally express those feelings. They made each other soft and fluffy and they both knew it. 

“When did you get in?” Changmin asked to break the awkward moment.

“About an hour ago.”

“How did you know I ordered food?”

“I didn’t. I was already planning on surprising you so I texted your manager and got your room number. The server happened to be coming to your room at the same time that I was. I bribed him to let me be the one to deliver it.”

“Bribed him?” Changmin inquired.

“He knew who I was and asked for an autograph. I promised him that I would get your autograph, too so make sure you sign a napkin and leave it on the tray.”

“You’re such an ass!” Changmin laughed but he grabbed a pen and signed a napkin.

“You adore me because of it.” Kyuhyun challenged.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way. Are you hungry?” Changmin found that his appetite returned and suddenly salmon and veggies did not sound appealing.

“I can always eat, Chwang but I could use a shower first.” He said as he picked up his bag again.

“Go for it. I’ll call a delivery service for some good food. It’ll be here when you get out.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kyuhyun beamed at him. For some reason, that smile made him feel warm and fuzzy. Changmin pointed to the bathroom and Kyuhyun went in that direction.

As Kyuhyun showered, Changmin boxed up the dinner he had ordered and put it in the refrigerator. He felt a little guilty about that. He ordered the food that he knew that they both enjoyed. He took a deep breath and felt like the fog had been lifted. Kyuhyun always made him feel that way. Kyuhyun could draw him out of himself and make him talk if he needed to. He realized that he was bottling things up and retreating into himself as he liked to spend time alone. 

The delivery guy knocked on the door and as Changmin was paying him, Kyuhyun came into the kitchen. Kyu’s hair was damp and he, too had put on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He looked so sweet. 

“Perfect timing.” Kyuhyun said.

“That’s for sure. What do you want to drink? I have wine, beer, juice or water of course.”

“I’ll have a beer.” Changmin grabbed two as Kyuhyun started to take the food out of the bags. They got their plates loaded up and decided to see what was on TV. They settled on watching Deadpool 2. They ate in comfortable silence as they didn’t always need to be talking when they were together. When they movie was done, they cleaned up and then sat back down on the couch with another beer.

“Min...everything alright?” Kyuhyun decided to broach the subject as he knew that something was bothering Changmin.

“I’m okay, Kyu. I just am having doubts.” Changmin told his honestly.

“I don’t know why you get that way. You are talented, smart, funny even though you don’t think so, witty and handsome of course.” Kyuhyun tried to reassure him.

Changmin laughed. “Thanks Kyu. I don’t know why I have these moments that creep up on me. All I do know is that it I have no one to drag me out of them when you’re not here.”

“It’s my fault then?” Kyuhyun asked but was not serious.

“Of course not.” Changmin kicked at his foot. “I can look after myself but it takes me a bit longer to get over these moments.”

“I know, Min but you just have to remember that you have so much going for you. You guys are crazy popular here and you are so well loved by the fans. I think that once I am out of the military and I am able to drag you out as you say, you’ll regret those words.”

“Highly doubtful.” He said wistfully.

Kyuhyun reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “You know that I’m here for you even when you can’t see me. I am always cheering for you.”

Changmin put his hand on top of Kyuhyun’s hand and squeezed before it was removed. “I know Kyu and I am grateful. I am always here for you, too.” Kyuhyun smiled and nodded. They lapsed back into silence as both of them were getting tired.

“I think that it’s time to get ready for bed.” Changmin finally spoke up after about ten minutes.

“That is a good idea.” Kyuhyun agreed.

They brought their bottles into the kitchen and made their way into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces. After that was done, they settled into Changmin’s bed. It was just like old times when they would all be drinking at Kyuhyun’s parents’ house and Changmin would sleep with Kyuhyun.

“Good night, Chwang.” Kyuhyun yawned.

“Night, Kyu.” he replied.

As they both started to drift off to sleep, Changmin sleepily said, “Thank you for coming here to see us. It means more to me than you know.”

“Of course Changmin. It means a lot to me, too.”

“Promise me that we will always be like this and we will never be in a situation where we cannot hang out whenever we want once you get out.” Changmin suddenly said and then held out his pinky finger.

Kyuhyun was surprised by the sincerity. “I promise, Shim Changmin.” He hooked his pinky with Changmin’s and then they touched thumbs to lock the promise. When they left go, Kyuhyun rolled onto his right side and a few minutes later he felt arms around him. He smiled at this because he enjoyed these moments of affection. 

As Changmin wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun, he felt at peace for the the first time in over a month. It was at this time that he realized that sometimes what you want is just what you need. They both drifted off to sleep as the moonbeams danced over their content faces.

**Author's Note:**

> KyuMin/MinKyu is my absolute favorite ship. I love everything about these two. They were made for each other it seems. I cannot wait until Kyuhyun is out of the military and we will hopefully get more frequent moments between the two of them. They are made up of sunshine and fluff.


End file.
